HighschoolStuck
by whimsicalace
Summary: Following the homestuck kids and trolls in their adventures through highschool. I'm gonna be skipping around POVs and ships and going to try and include every character somehow. It starts out with John. I am also going to attempt to make everyone happy one way or another with ships. Okay. My first go at a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it


**AN: Okay, this is my first go at writing a fanfiction. Woo. Okay so the way this story is set, none of the characters have met before, but as the story progresses most of the canon relationships will be formed I think. The first chapter is in John's POV but no worries I will be hoppping around POVs, trying to get to everyone. I'm still not too sure If I'm gonna be focusing on the Alpha kids and Cherubs yet, but they are in there as characters, no doubt. Okay I'm done for now. Enjoy. Woo. Also for ships which you most probably want to know. I am going to _attempt_. _ATTEMPT_. To include as many as possible. This chapter won't have as much since I am just trying to, well, set the scene. Wish me luck. Okay, now I'm done. **

John: Set the scene.

Your name is John Egbert, and today is your first day of high school.

As soon as my dad finished unloading my luggage in the parking lot, he gave me a quick hug and sped away, leaving me and my two suitcases to find my way around my new school alone. I guess I'm the first one here. That or everyone else walked here which seemed pretty ridiculous even to a master prankster like yours truly. _Maybe I should go check in or something?_ I thought. I wasn't sure since Dad only left me with a few words. I decided to try and lug each suitcase in one hand towards the lofty main building in the center of the girl's and boy's dorms. As I neared the main entrance and peered through the glass double doors, I realized that I am most definitely not the first student to arrive. In fact, I might be one of the last.

The halls were crowded with kids, some weird gray people with candy corn horns, and I think I spotted some green teens with sunken in cheeks. I was a little more than surprised that nobody seemed fazed by the apparently interspecies environment. I have to admit I was a little nervous, joining an multi-species boarding school and all, and if the kids here turned out to be jerks it would be a little more than disappointing. So when I pushed through those glass doors, I hoped for the best.

As soon as I set foot in the school two girls came up to me with giant smiles and clipboards.

"And who might you be?" the shorter girl asked. She was wearing glasses and her clipboard's clip part was shaped like a mustache. Her black hair was cropped short and her two front teeth were a bit larger than they were supposed to be, not unlike mine.

"Oh. My name's John Egbert," I replied. She marked my name off her list and looked back up at me.

"Pleasure to meet you John Egbert, my name is Jane Crocker." She smiled and held out her hand for me to shake. _Crocker._ I reluctantly shook her hand, hoping that she had no relation with _Betty Crocker._ "This is my friend Roxy. Roxy Lalonde." The girl standing next to her with blonde hair that swirled upwards at her shoulders waved at me.

"Hallo John," she waved, then directed her attention back at Jane. "Janee comeon we needa go find the people we have to drom with! We can get Dick and Jake to handle attendance frow now!" Roxy seemed a bit tipsy, to say the least. I didn't say anything as she dragged Jane into the crowds of people formed together in the halls. Before she got submerged into the pool of kids though, she let me know the list of people I'm supposed to dorm with was posted in the library. I guess that's where I should go. I let WV (that's what the little guy's name tag said) take my luggage to the bus that'll drive them to the dorms.

I made my way to the library and saw little to no one in there. There were only two girls who were sitting across from each other. One of them was a gray person with short black hair and a long, elegant red skirt. She was reading _Twilight_ with a puzzled expression on her face. Okay more than puzzled, she looked downright baffled. The girl across from her had pale skin and pale blonde hair cut around her ears. She was wearing black lipstick and was writing something at an amazing speed in her journal. I had no idea where the list was posted so I supposed the best way to find out would be two ask these two.

"Hi. Would one of you know where the list of the dorm mates is posted?" I asked. Both of them glanced up at me. The gray girl's expression looked like she was going through some serious emotional trauma. The other girl stood up and said she'll show me where it is.

"It's quite easy to get lost in this labyrinth of a library," she smirked as if she said something quite clever. I mean, just clever. "By the way, my name's Rose. Rose Lalonde. And this is Kanaya, one of my new dorm mates," she pointed at the girl who had gone back to reading her novel. As Rose led me towards the list, I thought I heard Kanaya whisper, "They _sparkle_."

When we were out of hearing range I felt compelled to ask Rose this question. "So, uh, why are they gray," I asked. Rose seemed amused at this.

"You waited this long to ask someone?"

"Well, I didn't want to be rude or something, I mean what if I offend someone! I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot or be made out to be some sort of racist asshole!" I felt myself turn a little red when I heard Rose chuckle at my babbling.

"They are called trolls," she smiled apologetically for laughing. "Their home planet isn't earth but they know English and seem to know a lot about earth culture or some variations of it, at least."

"Oh," I said since I wasn't sure if this is some massive joke or if I should just believe it since Rose doesn't seem like the prankster type. I decided I should go along with it.

"Oh, here we are," she gestured to a piece of paper pinned to a notice board. She ran her finger down the list searching for my name. "Looks like you are rooming with a Dave Strider, Karkat Vantas, and Gamzee Makara."

"That sounds great, I think. But what do I do now?"

"I would think you just have to find them so you can check in together at the boy's dormitories and receive your keys."

"Why do we have to go as a group?"

"As inefficient as it is, there have been cases in the past where the first one to arrive monopolizes the room before the others have a chance to unpack."

"Oh..ok." I ran out of things to say. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," Rose said, getting distracted by a book on psychoanalysis.

"Bye," I said, and set off to find my new dorm mates.


End file.
